bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jugram Haschwalth
Green Eyes On the cover of volume 70 Jugram's eye's appear to be Green and also they look some what grenn here could you guys give me your thoughts on this matter. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree. I always thought his eyes were blue based on the color spread from chapter 547, but looking at that now it's clear that almost all of the colors on that page are non-canon according to the spread that you linked - Bambietta is shown with purple hair, for example. So given the most recent spread and this new volume cover, I can support his eyes being green.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:27, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed based on the points already brought up. Looks closer to green than anything else. FutureQuincy (talk) 00:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Nah, they look sky blue to me. Maybe slightly aqua—but not green. The use of cool colors on the Volume 70 cover page obscures his eye color; whereas on the 640 spread, there are no tints or shades, which would make the 640 spread a more accurate representation the Sternritters' eye/hair color. 01:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC) This is very difficult to call as in the color spread from a few weeks ago they are definitely blue as I did a check on them wit several pixels. This cover, from Volume 70, has an overall very green tinge to it, even his hair is not the same blond that it is in the, again, very recent color spread from several weeks ago. Not to mention the color of the dudes face. It's not shaded very normally and seems to take its tinge from the color of his...over the shoulder furry thing, whatever that is. So I would be against changing it at this time. I wouldn't use the volume 70 cover as proof of his eye colour. The picture is clearly tinted to the point of distorting other colours. Not reliable in this instance. As for the chapter 640 spread, I find it hard to judge if that's blue or green, so using a programme to identify the colour as Sun did is a fair way of settling it in those instances imo. I'd go by that. 21:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :We might get a better more HD picture (without a tint) in future and i can definitely understand the discussion. On the other picture it was more blue and even when i clicked on parts that deviated it was blue/grey. Who knows he's deviated before but for now I'm in support of blue and more have represented that so far. For posterity, this is what the volume looks like without the filter, wherein you can see Haschwalth's eyes more clearly.--Xilinoc (talk) 02:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... still looks blue-''ish'' to me. Actually, his eyes look turquoise colored. But on the 640 spread they're clearly sky blue. I would also point out that you can only see half of one pupil in the far corner of the eye, so it's not really the best image to base his eye color on. 12:08, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dream All the pages discussing the final battle mention some kind of dream that Haschwalth was trying to tell Yhwach about. What is it? 19:06, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :It's referring to Yhwach's earlier "dream" of Ichigo killing him. However, what Haschwalth had prevented Yhwach from realizing (somehow) was that it was not a dream, but rather a future forseen by "The Almighty". This is what eventually led to Yhwach's downfall. Timjer (talk) 19:17, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Upgrade to immense spiritual power? He broke Ichigo's Bankai with one swing. One-shotting a Bankai, especially Ichigo's Bankai, should bring him to immense, no? Lightning Laxus (talk) 21:10, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :Ehhhhh, I'm not so sure about that. If he beat Ichigo himself while the latter was in Bankai, that would be one thing (and has been used as the basis of spiritual power level for a LOT of characters here), but cutting his sword in half is different. The sword of Tensa Zangetsu being incredibly durable has never been established as being due to his spiritual power, and it wasn't quite a "one-shotting" either since he'd just come out of fighting Yhwach AND Quilge, on top of having his resolve heavily shaken due to the mention of his mother and what the Wandenreich just did to his friends and allies (which also affects his own power output). So I'd say stick to Great.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:16, February 16, 2020 (UTC) Moving Reshi Weapons to Equipment Because of the fact Jugram is inable to form Reshi weapons in the manga. AnonymousAnomani (talk) 21:29, February 16, 2020 (UTC) :You're right, don't know how that got overlooked for so long, fixed.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:16, February 16, 2020 (UTC)